Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. In some instances, the coaxial cable connectors are installed outdoors, exposed to weather and other numerous environmental elements. Weathering and various environmental elements can work to create interference problems when metallic conductive connector components corrode, rust, deteriorate or become galvanically incompatible, thereby resulting in intermittent contact, poor electromagnetic shielding, and degradation of the signal quality. Existing seals have their own drawbacks including, but not limited to, the high cost of manufacture, complexity, labor intensity for proper installation, low reliability and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.